The Day I Met The KenshinGumi
by racoongirl
Summary: It all started when I got the Katana I always wanted...


I woke up at six am! " Ugh…. Sleep, must have."

"Good morning!"

Someone was shaking me, HARD! I turned over to see my best friend, who is also my temporary roommate, smiling and way too cheerful this early in the morning.

"Get up!" She yelled in my ear.

"Too early," I muttered, "sleep…shoo."

"No." She literally dragged me out of bed. As I hit the floor, I felt…betrayed. Keith dragged me away from my bed.

"Just because Mom said you can stay here this week does not give you the right to drag me away from 'precious.'"

"Yes I can, Mom's permission. Umm…who is precious?"

"Mm mum."

"What? You mumbled into the carpet, I couldn't hear you."

I rolled onto my back, giving her the best glare possible this early in the morning.

"The bed."

"Oh. Too bad, so sad."

"Why this early?"

"You forgot! Forget you, girl! It's Christmas!"

To her surprise, I jumped off the floor and yelled, "Yahoo!" As I yelled that, I ran out the door and into the hallway, a trail of dust flew behind me.

"Whoa." Keith muttered, watching the dust settle. " I never knew it was humanly possible to do that."

I skid to a stop in the living room. My dad, mom and Granny were already there. By the looks of it, Mom had been up for a while; there was a cup of coffee in her hand. Her short brown hair (Martina McBride's style) was already styled. Dad apparently just got up; his hair was sticking up in all directions possible. Granny was in no better shape; her gray and white hair was just as bad. Mom and Dad had on jeans and T-shirts, while Granny was in her usual attire of sweat pants and a sweater.

"Hi Sweetie!" (Pet name, I know)

"Good morning, Mom!" I greeted.

"Open a present already!" Granny... erm…yelled rudely.

" O-okay…. good morning..."

" Oh… good morning, Bethany." She finally greeted. It took long enough if you ask me.

" Thank you." For once, I was actually trying not to be sarcastic.

Keith came in, looking as confused as ever

" Good morning!" My mom and Granny chorused.

" Hi." Keith waved and grinned a very idiotic grin.

"Open this one first." My father handed me a heavy rectangular box. I took it, peeled away the wrapper, and opened the box.

"OMG! A Japanese Katana! Thank you!" I ran to my dad and gave him a…. hug. (Duh.) For some odd reason, Keith started to laugh at my reaction. We each took turns opening our presents. Pretty soon, wrapping paper surrounded us.

"Food." I groaned. My stomach, after growling out its opinion, apparently agreed.

"Clean yourself up first," Mom gave me the evil eye, "-and I do mean bathe this time."

I shrunk under that evil glare. "Keith, you ought to as well."

"Yes Ma'am!" We yelled in unison. We walked back into 'our' cramped bedroom.

(No details on my home…way too lazy.)

"Who gets the shower first?" Keith asked me.

"Go a head, Keith. I have to find some thing suitable to wear."

"OK See ya." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I walked over to my closet and started to look through it.

I ended up with a pair of black cargo pants, a loose long-sleeved silver/blue shirt with an ice blue dragon winding around it, and my steel-toe combat boots.

I looked in the mirror and frowned. My dark blue and silver streaked hair was a scary sight and my bangs were in bad shape as well. I raked a hand through my hair and flinched when I hit tangles. I love to look different. My eyes are the coolest part of me, amber, just like Battousai.

I heard the shower go off, so I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear. She stepped out angrily. Her red hair was dripping with water, and her black skin was soaked. Angry brown eyes glared at me.

"What happened, Keith?" I asked, she was scary when angered. I started to step a way from her.

"I tripped, fell, and now I am an angry individual." She hissed. I scooted around her and shut the door, listening to her dark curses. I took a long bath. Afterwards, I got out, dried off, blow-dried my waist-length hair, and put it into a high ponytail.

"What's taking so long?" Keith whined from outside.

"I'm coming, don't work up a trauma." I opened the door and saw Keith wearing a black shirt with a picture of Battousai on the front, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers.

"You know Bethany, you and Battousai have the same eye color." She said. Did she just now notice that?

"… OMG! There is an episode coming on…. right now!" Keith grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the living room.

She started to watch T.V. and I started to mess with MY katana. It was the episode with Nataro. (The dog every one loves to hate.)

"I wish I was there." I said dreamily.

"Yah, me too." She answered, eyes still on the screen. I took my sword out of the sheath and swung it. To my surprise, a blue and purple … void… thingy opened up in front of me.

"Keith." I said, looking at the… thingy.

"Leave me alone, it's just getting good. Kaoru and Yahiko are chasing him around the dojo… Kenshin is-."

"Keith." I tried again. She turned around angrily, but her anger quickly turned to shock.

"OMG!"

"…. Yah." She got up and stood beside me, staring at it.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know… I'm going in."

"Bethany, you're an idiot."

" Um…you just figured that out?"

" No. I just wanted to remind you."

"…. Oh, okay."

"Let's go." She said.

I sheathed my sword and grinned.

"Ladies first." I bowed and gestured toward the… thingy.

"Gee… thanks." She tossed me an annoyed look and jumped in.

"Wierd… all or nothing, Geronimo!" I jumped in and landed on something soft.

It licked my face. I opened my eyes and saw a dog. I landed on a mutt. It licked me again and I shoved it away.

"You are as bad as my dog. Ugh!" I wiped drool off my face and looked around.

I could not find Keith, so I decided to call her.

" Keith!" I yelled. "Here, girl!"

"Ha… very funny." I turned around and saw Keith.

"Good girl." I gave her a pat on the head and she growled.

"Bad." She let out a "holy grunt."

We looked around. We were at a dojo, an all too familiar dojo.

"Keith."

"Yah."

"Wasn't this the dog from the Rurouni Kenshin episode you were watching?"

"So what…Oh Kami-Sama! We are here!"

"Keith, don't hypervenalate. Breath in, breathe out… Ect. Good girl."

"Thank you. Let's look around." She started to walk off.

"Wait." Keith turned around and shot me a confused look.

"What, why?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Huh?"

"Listen." I could hear familiar voices.

Kaoru and Yahiko slid to a stop in front of the dojo. There were tears all over the dojo.

The ground had dog prints and a crying Kenshin in the middle. Horrible shape.

"Where did that mutt go?"

"No idea. Yahiko you go that way, and I'll go this way."

"Okay."

"Charge!"

"Keith."

"Yah."

"I think it's time to… oof!" I ran into something hard and hit the ground.

"What are you doing on Missy's property." I looked up to see…

(Can you guess who it is? Um… you probably can.)


End file.
